


Milkshake

by doll34



Series: Treats [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mild Smut, Milkshakes, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien watches Marinette consume a Milkshake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm currently working on another story and I could really use a Beta. Please contact me if interested.

Her fingers were sticky and runny with the creamy strawberry liquid, as they curled eagerly around the long, black straw that was dipped into the glass. When she sucked on the straw, a low gurgling noise pierced through Adrien's ears and he closed his eyes, unable to look.

Opening them again, he saw that Marinette was dipping her forefinger into the glass now, bringing it out slowly and plunging it into her mouth – the whipped cream sticking to the corners of her lips, his pupils dilated in desire. Adrien groaned, and shifted around on his seat. Watching Marinette consume a strawberry milkshake from the café could beat any match of fencing, any late night prowl, any snogging session in an empty rooftop…

Marinette was peering over at Adrien, lifting a dark eyebrow into an arch as her mouth enveloped the black straw again, her cheeks sucking in as she took another gulp. Of course Max and Alya were completely oblivious to the fact that Marinette was looking over at Adrien on the other side of the small café, they were too busy engaged in a conversation about the group's upcoming science project to notice.

Adrien grinned as Marinette winked over at him, letting the straw roll idly between her teeth, her elbow propped up on the table and her hand lazily running up and down the icy glass, causing it to get damp and cold…

Adrien's eyes were ablaze with fire as he gripped onto the table in front of him, sitting alone in the corner with an abandoned fruit smoothie and physics text book. He originally came here to study, but found what he was studying right now was far more interesting than anything his books could give him.

Marinette sucked from the straw again, emptying the contents of the glass. Lifting her head back she slowly let her tongue flicker at the corners of her mouth, the exact way she had done to Adrien the previous night…  
She leaned forward again, removing the straw from the glass which was dripping with the remains of the milkshake dregs. Adrien swallowed hard. He was so thankful no one was sitting next to him to notice that his jeans had gotten a bit tighter.

Lifting the dripping straw to her mouth, Marinette let some small droplets of milky liquid splash onto her lips before sliding it across her tongue, licking it clean.

Adrien noticed the familiar brightness of red on the underside of Marinette's tongue – the same red that had caused him countless amounts of pleasure. Grinning slyly and nodding his head, he watched as Marinette carefully placed the straw back into the empty glass and turn towards her friends again.

As they left the café, Marinette turned round and looked at Adrien with a glint in her eye. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Marinette?" Adrien asked, as the three friends turned at the door to look at his table.

Marinette grinned, and pointed to the corner of her lip. "You've got a bit of milkshake… right there." She giggled, and stalked out of the door way.

Clutching the side of his mouth, Adrien rolled his eyes. 'Oh, Marinette.' He thought, as he lifted up his books to leave. 'Oh, how you kill me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Read, enjoy and rate. I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
